


Marshall Lee The Vampire King(in bed)

by Winterfei12



Category: Adventure Time, Gumlee - Fandom, Marball - Fandom, Marshall Lee the vampire king, Prince Gumball - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hardcore Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut, Some more Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterfei12/pseuds/Winterfei12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically about how Marshall is a hard core sex addict and Gumball is more than okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshall Lee The Vampire King(in bed)

Marshall Lee has a problem, but the only one who really knows this is his lover, Prince Gumball. Gumball really never knew of this until his Vampire would show up at random moments, shove his prince into the nearest closet and have his sweet way with him. Gumball though, has no problem with an addiction to pleasure, because at the times he’s alone, he finds himself wanting the feel of Marshall’s hands on his pink body. This always makes the prince blush and shake his head in shame.   
His study is quiet, and a book is propped up on his knee at the Prince reads. The ticking hands of a clock are the only noise in his favorite room. The Prince knows he’s alone, but he can feel Marshall’s presence, and it’s not long before cold fingers are running down his chest. Marshall breathes a hello to his lover and nudges his face in the crook of Gumball’s neck. Shivers are already running down his spine, and his body waits in anticipation for Marshall’s next move. “Gummy,” The Vampire purrs into Gumball’s ear. “I need to touch you.” Marshall kissed the back of Gumball’s neck, his slim fingers slowing unbuttoning the Prince’s tunic. The king floats around to face his Prince, his face covered by a toothy grin. Gumball throws his now unbuttoned tunic off, revealing naked skin. Marshall slips his shirt over his head then attacks Gumball’s lips with his own. Marshall slips his tongue into his lover’s mouth, fingers running down Gumball’s chest. He tugs at the Prince’s trousers, sliding them down smooth pink legs.   
By this point the crafty Vampire has already taken off his skinny jeans and is straddling Gumball. Gumball bites his lover’s bottom hip as he grinds against him. Marshall’s throat lets out a low growl, and Gumball knows he wants more. Marshall trails his spiked tongue down Gumball’s neck. He finds a spot he likes, latches on and sucks. The prince bucks involuntarily, rubbing his dick against Marshalls’. Pre cum is oozing between their bodies, making everything slick and sticky. Marshall unlatches himself from Gumball’s neck, and moves to stand. The Prince whines from the loss of contact, but is soon being lifted from his chair. “Lean over the desk.” Marshall orders. The prince complies and places his hands on his desk, his rear facing the Vampire. Marshall can’t help himself but smile at the Prince, sprawled out and waiting for him to continue. “Truly a lovely sight.” He whispers to himself. The king would usually prepare his lover, but not today. Gumball is already wet, and Marshall can’t possibly control himself at this moment. Positioning his dick, he slides in. The Prince groans and arches his back, feeling Marshall’s, surprisingly warm dick.   
Marshall knows all of Gumball’s sweet spots, and it’s not long until Gumball is panting and softly begging for more. The Vampire grips Gumball’s hips tightly and he pounds into him, wanting nothing more than to go deeper each time. “Ahh, Marshall. Ng.” The prince whimpers against the wooden desk. Marshall leans down, sweetly kissing down his Prince’s spine. His legs are quivering, and Gumball holds on tightly to the desk, silently telling then not to give. Marshall can feel them shake against his, and pauses, but only to flip his lover over. Grasping pink thighs, he continues. Gumball tips his head back, soft moans spilling from his plump lips. So plump, Marshall can’t help himself as he kisses those sweet lips. Tongues dancing together; Marshall wants to swallow him whole. The Prince is gripping Marshall’s neck, dark hair tickling his fingers. The Vampire moves from plump pink lips, to Gumball’s neck where his fangs are just aching to pierce. “Can I?” He pants into Gumball’s ear, his hips grinding deep into the Prince. Gumball can only nod, but he cringes at the sharp ache in his neck. Marshall had never tasted anything so sweet before Gumball, and now he is addicted to the sweet taste of Gumball’s blood. It’s more of a syrup actually, and strawberry flavored. This makes the Vampire even harder. Gumball’s erect penis lay abandoned against his abdomen, and it’s so achingly hard. He moves to touch himself, but Marshall is quicker, putting Gumball’s arm back where it was clutching his neck. Marshall jerks Gumball with his hand. The Prince moans his lover’s name, his legs tightening around Marshall’s hips. The King licks where he pierced Gumball, using his saliva to close up the holes. When he looks at Gumball, cheeks more red than pink, hair disheveled and eyes glazed over, his dead heart once again feels like it has stopped beating. “I love you, Gummy.” The Vampire says against Gumball’s lips. The Prince responds with a kiss, clutching his king tighter.   
Gumball can feel the tightening in his stomach, and he knows he’s close. Marshall has quickened his pace yet again, and gasps against him. Marshall comes hard against Gumball, his body quivering. Not long after Gumball is tensing up and he’s coming in Marshall’s hand. The King collapses on his prince, feeling warn. Gumball is panting, slowly regaining his breath. Marshall Lee listens to the beating heart of his prince, its rhythm is rapid against his pointed ear and the sound makes him smile. “I love you, Marshall.” Gumball says before kissing the King’s head. The two lay against one another for a while, before both hurriedly dress themselves before any servants come walking in. Before his Vampire lover leaves, Gumball takes his face between his hands and kissed pale blue lips softly. “I shall see you tonight.” He says softly. Marshall chuckles, “Count on it my Prince.” He winks at Gumball before slipping out the window and moving against the shadows.


End file.
